Sometimes mistakes make you happy
by Loved-Inu-Girl
Summary: a made up story that I had a dream about and I felt the need to put it down somewhere
1. Chapter 1

"Are we there yet? Lana's bouncing so much that I'm afraid the car's going to tip over soon!"

"Almost calm down, and don't make that face, we all know you love Lana, Will!" I started to laugh at his face.

"Seriously, almost everyone knows, it's so obvious, and that's one reason why I think your perfect for Mina." I stared dumb struck at Mara. Will and Lana started laughing.

I'm sorry let me introduce us, I'm Mina Minster, I'm 23 and on my 2nd year of college, my best friend is Mara Tucker, she is 23 as well, and has a 3 year old daughter Lana, how Lana came about is a long and rare story, which I will explain later. Will is my boyfriend and is super sweet, he is 24. We are in my car on our way to my moms house for Christmas break.

"We're here!" I exclaimed.

"Finally, it's about time" Will said under his breath, I glared at him.

"Lana?" "Yes, auntie Minay." Replied Lana. "You're not allowed to bounce inside, so get it all out of your system now." I said. Will's eyes widened. "Okays." Said Lana.

Then Lana started bouncing uncontrollably in Will's lap. Me and Mara started to laugh our heads off.

I got out of the car to open the trunk. "Hi, are you friends of Ms. Minster?" asked a blonde girl.

"Yea, I guess you could say that." I said grinning.

"Sorry, let my introduce myself, I'm Melinda Grey. I live across the street." Said the blonde girl.

"Really? I didn't know that anyone moved in there, hmmmmmmmmm, oh sorry! I'm Mina Minster." I said.

"Stupid me, Ms. Minster said her daughter was coming, my bad." Said Melinda with a grin. "Who are your friends?"

"Well the girl with the black hair is Mara, my best friend, the little girl is Lana, Mara's daughter, and the man is Will, my boyfriend." I explained.

"Your friend has a daughter?" Melinda asked questioningly.

"Yes she does, and the origin of Lana is not what you're thinking." I said.

"How do you know what I'm thinking???" Melinda asked.

"You're thinking she was stupid to have sex and get pregnant. But that's not what happened. And I prefer it if you didn't ask Mara anything about." I said menacingly.

"Okay, whatever, but promise you'll tell me, when we become better friends." Melinda asked.

"Only if you let us call you Mel, Melinda is too much of a mouth full." I said laughing.

"That seems fair" Mel said smiling. "Want some help with your bags?"

"Sure." I turned around and said jokingly "Lana, please stop bouncing before you give Will a heart attack."

Lana jumped from the car and then started running around the yard. She stopped right in front of the huge acorn tree. With big beady eyes she said "This is the most gigantiest tree I've ever seen!!!!!"

"If you want, when you get older I'll teach you to climb it." I told her

"REALLY!?!?!?!?!" She asked. "THAT WOULD BE THE AWESOMIST!!!!!!"

We all started to laugh. Lana was going through a stage were she added -ist to most words, and it was just too funny.

We then walked into the house, my mom was sitting on the couch.

"Hey mom!" I said smiling like a big goof.

"Mina, there's someone here to see you." My mom said.

"What are you talking abo-" but I was cut off.

"Hey little sis long time no see. How's it going?"

There on the couch next to my mom was my older brother, I dropped everything and stared dumbstruck, how could she let him in here when mom knew I was coming home.


	2. Chapter 2 The Story

"What, do you think you are doing here?!" I said through clenched teeth.

"Is it a crime to want to visit my mother and sister…..and her friends" my brother replied.

"Yes, it is a crime, because you're not allowed anywhere near Mara and Lana!!!!" I almost shouted it.

"Will, can you please get Lana and Mara back in the car and go somewhere, I'll call you when he leaves?" I asked

"Mina! I can take care of myself!!" Mara said.

"But it's not just you!" I shouted. "This is about Lana now too!!!!"

Mara nodded and left with Will and Lana. Mel followed them out.

"You had no right to do that." My brother said menacingly.

"What are you going to do!? You already screwed my best friend!!" I taunted.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP IT NOW!!!!" My mom shouted.

"You had no right to bring him here! When you knew I was bringing Mara and Lana!!!!!" I shouted right back.

"You brother deserves to get to know-"

I cut her off. "No, he doesn't deserve that, because you want to know the truth mom?!" I asked.

"Don't you Dare!" my brother shouted.

"The reason Mara has a restraining order against him is because he raped her!!!! That's how Lana was created!!! That's why Mara was in the hospital for 5 WEEKS!!! Mom, 5 WEEKS!!!!!" I shouted, tears running down my face.

"Th……..Tha………That's……That's impossible." My mom said.

"Yea well believe it, that's why there's a restraining order, and that's why him and Mara went to court! Not JUST over custody, but over that as well, and that's why he JUST got out of jail!" I said.

"I can't believe you told her you little Bitch!! I'm your BROTHER DOES THAT MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU!?!?!?" my brother yelled.

"Yea well, call me what you want, the day you hurt my BEST friend was the day you stopped being my brother, you can rot in hell for all I care." I said, then I grabbed all the bags, and stormed out of the house.

Mel was at the end of the drive way.

"How much of that did you hear?" I asked.

"Most of it" Mel said.

"Well might as well tell you all of it." I took a deep breath, here it goes. "Almost four years ago, Mara and me were only 19, we were so exited that we got to go to college. We were at the lake, celebrating with other friends, about the end of high school. My brother was home from college that day, he was 22. We were hanging out swimming in the lake doing whatever. Mara disappeared, and I went looking for her, I found her behind a tree, bleeding all over, and passed out. I called 911. Mara was in a coma for 2 weeks. All we knew was that she was raped and hit……..a lot. It could've been anyone, the pond was open to anyone, and there were at least 100 guys there. I spent every night in that hospital room, waiting for her to wake up. One night, she finally woke up, she started screaming. It took me and 4 other nurses to calm her down. No male nurse or male doctor was aloud to even go in seeing distance of her. The fourth week, we found out she was pregnant. She said she wanted to keep it. Her parents disowned her. She was no longer there child. Me and my mom took her in. She became my adopted sister. The fifth week, the day before they were going to release her, my brother came to see her, he had found out about the baby. Mara went nuts, saying that she would kill herself if my brother touched her again. I didn't understand, so I made him leave. Then I made Mara tell me the whole story. My brother told her I had wanted to talk to her, then he pushed her against a tree, and you know what happened next. I called the police and told them, they came and arrested my brother. My mom didn't have enough money to bail him out, which was good, because Mara didn't want my mom to know. She was released from the hospital the next day. She told the cops, that she didn't want to go to court about what happened until the baby was born. Until then, she got a restraining order against my brother. 9 months later. Lana was born, she was the most beautiful baby, me and my mom were her godparents. Mara went to court against my brother, I was to testify against him, I had no problem doing it. My brother was considered guilty and unfit to be a father, he was sent to 3 years in prison. After that me and Mara got our own apartment and went to college. It was a little hard on Mara what with Lana there and all, but it helped that I was there to help. And later, Will was there too. It was winter break, so we were going to spend it with my mom. It had completely slipped out minds that my brother had gotten out of prison. Until we saw him sitting on the couch, I can't imagine how Mara must of felt. I guess were going to be staying at a hotel instead of the house. At least until my brother's gone. I probably should call the cops, and then I have to call Mara and Will to make sure they check into a hotel, and then I have to call a cab to take me there."

"Nonsense, I'll take you to the hotel as soon as you finish calling everyone." Mel said.

"Thanks." I said, and then I hugged her.


End file.
